


Friday Night

by never



Category: Criminal Minds, Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, boy wonders, polygraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never/pseuds/never
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike have started dating a new guy, Dr Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is Harvey/Mike/Spencer in a world where Spencer has transferred to the NYC field office. This is also the first thing I've written in six years so go easy on me. It's not perfect.

It’s Friday night, after a long week, and a great dinner out. Harvey is sitting on the couch, case files open in front of him on the coffee table, finishing off some work so he can enjoy his weekend. Mike and Spencer were watching a documentary show on the polygraph, until a heated debate broke out between them.

“The polygraph has no scientific validity.” Spencer was arguing “It’s no match for the training and experience of a real live human!”

“How can you say that?!” Mike had argued back, incredulously “You work for the FBI! You guys use them all the time!”

They’d only been seeing Spencer a few weeks, since he’d transferred to the NYC field office. Mike met him one day at the court house where Spencer was testifying. He’d dropped his messenger bag(weirdly the same one as Mike’s) and all his papers had gone flying. Mike took pity and stopped to help him pick them up. Spencer had offered to buy him a coffee as thanks and they became fast friends.

When Mike had invited him to dinner the first night Harvey had made jokes about how his puppy wanted his own puppy. That night had ended very well and they’d been seeing Spencer ever since.

Harvey, at first, is regarding the debate with amusement. There’s a reason he’s attracted to genius boy wonders. He can almost see the wheels turning in both their heads. As the debate gets more heated, Harvey realizes he’s not going to get any more work done like this. And quite honestly, he’s getting bored of the whole thing. He can tell by Mike’s frenetic pacing that he’s in debate mode and won’t be brought back easily.

He loosens his tie and relaxes back into the couch, left arm along the back of it, his right hand absently rubbing at his half hard cock.  
“Boys.” He says softly as he lets out a low moan, grinding his palm into his cock a little harder.

“When Larson invented the machine, he did it to remove the human factor from the equation. People are flawed. The machine is scientific. It can’t be debated.” Mike spurted at Spencer.

“But what they didn’t take into account was that the machine can’t observe body language or tone of voice. I’m betting that I can tell if someone is lying better than any machine.” Spencer spit back

Harvey realizes the subtle approach is not going to work this time. They’re both in full on genius mode. A bomb could go off and they’d continue arguing as they brushed the debris off their shoulders.

He carefully undoes the button on his pants and gently slides the zipper down, freeing his rapidly hardening cock. It takes only a few quick strokes before he’s fully hard.

“There is no way a machine can profile a human as well as a trained profiler can! There is only so much data you can get from measuring heart rate and body temperature! People have been known to beat the test. They wouldn’t be able to fool an experienced agent!” Spencer yells in exasperation.

“Boys.” Harvey says a little louder. His voice a mix now of arousal and annoyance. His hand still stroking gently. What was adorable a few moments ago is now annoying. He has a hard on that needs taking care of and his boy wonder boyfriends are taking no notice of him. This just will not do.

“Oh that is it!” Mike throws his hands up in total exasperation. “I’m getting my old polygraph down out of the closet so we can test this properly!”

Harvey clears his throat loudly. “Boys!” he says in the deep voice he reserves for hostile witnesses and wayward puppies.

They both startle and look over. Mike’s mouth falls open at the sight of his boss and lover relaxing back against his expensive couch, still fully clothed, impressive cock in hand. Spencer, still not used to the boldness of his new lover, blushes furiously and starts stammering.Mike’s eyes go wide and he grabs Spencer’s hand and gently pulls him over to the couch. Mike pushes the paper covered coffee table out of the way and goes to his knees in front of Harvey, dragging Spencer down with him.

Mike slides his hand through Spencer’s hair and pulls him in for a gentle kiss to calm him. Spencer, always pliant, opens his mouth to him and lets out a low moan as Mike explores his mouth with his tongue.

Harvey decides, that in all his years and extensive sexual experience, that he’s never seen a hotter sight.  
“Beautiful.” Harvey practically purrs, as he slides a hand up each of their arms.

They break their kiss and both look over at Harvey, eyes half lidded with arousal. Mike leans forward to kiss Harvey as his hand goes to loosen his tie and pull it off. He tosses Harvey’s tie onto the floor, which earns him a stern look, and proceeds to undo Harvey’s shirt buttons, kissing his way down his chest as he pushes the shirt off his shoulders. Harvey shrugs out of it and pushes it to one side, suddenly not caring as much about wrinkles.

Harvey notices Spencer looking a little lost. “Let’s move this to the bedroom where we can get comfortable.” Harvey says as he stands, letting his pants drop to the floor. He steps out of them gracefully and proceeds down the hall to the bedroom, not looking back. Both boys gape at the perfection that is the naked Harvey Specter form as they practically trip over each other to follow him down the hallway.

Harvey is lounging like a king on the bed against his enormous pile of pillows, arms outstretched, the picture of confident sexuality. “Get naked.” He commands, as they both try to come through the doorway at once. Dress shirts and sweater vests go flying and both boys are naked within seconds. “Now come here. Let’s put those mouths to good use.” He says with an evil grin.

Mike bounds over to the bed like an overeager puppy while Spencer hangs back a little, obviously intimidated by their established relationship. Mike walks back over to him and pulls him into a loose embrace, whispering in his ear. “Come on, I’ve got an idea. This’ll be hot, I promise.” He takes him by the hand and pulls him over to where Harvey is patiently waiting. Mike climbs up on the bed pulling Spencer with him.

The two younger men are up on their knees, kissing, near the foot of the bed. Mike winds his hand down Spencer’s chest and then tickles it over his slender stomach before resting it in a gentle grip around his cock. Spencer moans wantonly into Mike’s mouth, finally losing his inhibitions as his arousal takes hold.  
Harvey is quietly watching the show before him while casually stroking his cock. He sees Mike whisper something into Spencer’s ear, making him blush, before Mike turns to look at Harvey, commanding him to close his eyes. Harvey sinks lower onto the bed and lowers his eyelids, wondering what his lovely puppy could be up to.

He feels the bed dip and the boys move up his body, running their hands up his legs, stroking his side, someone pinches a nipple. “Keep them closed.” He hears Mike say before what feels like several mouths descend on his throbbing cock. It’s all tongues and lips and hands squeezing his balls. He’s lost in a sea of sensation and has no idea who is doing what to him. He feels someone lick up his shaft before enveloping his cock in their mouth and someone else sucking gently at his balls.

All trepidation Spencer was feeling has melted away as he works Harvey’s cock with his mouth and tongue, flicking at the head before sucking it deep. He’s good at this and he knows it. You don’t spend that many years flying all around the country with Hotch and Morgan without learning a thing or two.

As Spencer works his cock, Mike has slowly spread Harvey’s legs open, while squeezing and sucking his balls. He slips a finger into his mouth to get it wet, and slips it down between Harvey’s ass cheeks to slowly circle his ass before gently pushing it in to the second knuckle. He hears Harvey gasp above him and he goes a little wild thrusting deeper into Spencer’s mouth. Mike knows Harvey won’t last much longer as he crooks his finger inside him, finding his sweet spot. “Ok, open your eyes.” Mike says from somewhere between Harvey’s legs.

Harvey’s eyes blink open and he sees his boys so debauched and lovely before him, Spencer’s beautiful lips wrapped around his throbbing cock, Mike grinning up at him from between his legs. It’s enough to do him in. He barely gets out an “Oh God! I’m gonna…” before he’s thrusting wildly and spurting deep into Spencer’s throat. Spencer sucks hard and deep as Harvey’s cock pulses in his mouth and doesn’t spill a drop.

Mike extricates himself from between Harvey’s legs and pulls Spencer to him for a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of his older lover in his mouth. He pulls Spencer to lay down beside him on the pillows and takes his now leaking cock into his hand. Mike shifts them so Spencer is in the middle as Harvey embraces him from behind.

Spencer has gone a little wild with desire and is humping at Mike, trying to gain more friction. Mike scoots closer so he can take his own cock in his hand as well. He strokes their cocks in unison as Harvey kisses all along Spencer’s shoulder and the back of his neck. “You’re such a good boy.” He whispers as Mike’s hand speeds up, nearing completion. “I wanna see you come. Come for me Spencer.” Spencer moans loudly and bucks wildly between them as he comes, taking Mike over the edge with him, as their semen spurts all over his hand.

“That was beautiful.” Harvey says in a low voice once they’ve come back down. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Spencer decides moving to New York was the best idea he’s ever had.


End file.
